The Heat of Summer
by lvmehtme
Summary: It's way too hot at the Phantomhive estate and Ciel orders Sebastian to cool him down... by any means necessary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiya! This is actually my very first fanfic every. Wow. Pressure. Sorry if it's a little OOC. I actually don't know how this is supposed to work really so if you could give honest reviews (even if they're harsh '-_- ) I'd like that a lot. So here's my hard work! /**

**WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI! SEB X CIEL! DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!**

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do NOT own any part of Sebastian (T.T) or Ciel or any part of Kuroshitsuji. If I did… well… this world wouldn't last long…**

'Damn birds.' Ciel thought as the robin's nest outside his window came to life at barely 5:30 in the morning.

Even as he tried to sleep again the obnoxious noises of the morning only succeeded to wake him up further. Heaving an annoyed sigh he pulled a slender, pale hand through his dark blue locks as he sat up on his king-sized bed. As he wiped his face clear of sleep he felt creases on his face where the pillow had marked him. He closed his mismatched eyes in frustration and decided that today was going to be a bad day. His white button-up night shirt was sticking to his skin where he began to sweat from the heat of the summer morning. Already.

'Might as well get up to face the day.'

Standing, he stretched his slim, pale body to its full length and gave a satisfied grunt when several joints gave rather loud pops. Ciel began reaching for the curtains to throw them back when from behind a pair of long arms, clad in black reached over and long, gloved hands jerked the heavy drapes aside.

"Sebastian!" Ciel gave a startled cry of his butler's name.

"Good morning young master. You're awake earlier than usual for a Sunday morning."

"Damn birds woke me. Sebastian, move the robin's nest to a more suitable location like the rose garden or something."

"Right away sir. Would you like to have your morning meal immediately or would you like to wait until the usual time sir?"

"I'll wait for the usual time. I don't feel particularly hungry this morning."

"Are you not feeling well?" Sebastian asked as he put one gloved hand to Ciel's forehead.

Ciel gave his butler's hand an annoyed swat and brushed around him to sit on the edge of his still disheveled bed.

"I'm fine. It's just too early and too damn hot in here. Pick clothes that are cool enough for this heat."

"Right away young master."

Through his bangs Ciel watched his midnight butler stride gracefully with those impossibly long legs to his wardrobe, immediately grabbing several garments off their racks. Ciel held still as his butler began sliding the buttons of his shirt free of their holds. The silky material slid free of his sticky skin. Sebastian slipped a short-sleeved, white button-up onto his torso and began doing up each button with precise jerks of his fingers. Ciel watched in fascination like each morning that he was dressed.

'Such pretty hands.' He couldn't help but think as he continued to watch Sebastian dress him.

His crisp shirt, which was already sticking to him, proceeded to be tucked into a pair of dark blue shorts. Yet when Sebastian tried to slip his feet into a pair of knee-high, gray socks Ciel tugged his leg out of Sebastian's gentle grip.

"I don't want any shoes or socks today. It's too hot."

"But my lord, it's hardly proper for an Earl to walk around bare foot."

"Today is Sunday as you pointed out earlier so on my day off I can be as improper as I care to be."

Standing, Ciel drew his hand through his bangs before swiping at his forehead to rid himself of the sweat droplets already formed. He turned to his red-eyed devil and appraised his own full-suited tailcoat and long-sleeves with his crisp, white shirt under that thick, black vest. Surely he must also be feeling the intense heat, though it was only 6:00 in the morning. Yet again Ciel couldn't even be sure if demons felt heat since they were already from hell.

"Take off those hot clothes and go put on a short-sleeve at least." Ciel commanded.

Sebastian gave his young master a simple raise of an eyebrow. Ciel didn't waste any more time on him and walked out of the room, loving the feel of the cool wood floor beneath his feet as he walked. Since it was so early, Ciel didn't have to worry about the atrocious cook, dimwit gardener, or klutzy maid. The entire mansion was eerily quiet save for the sound of his footsteps and light breathing. When he stepped down the stairs and down into the lobby he realized it was slightly cooler down here than up in his room. He'd have to get Sebastian to do something about the venting in his room.

"What would you like to do today young master, seeing as we cannot go out?"

Ciel thought for a bit, staring out the window at the birds now splashing away in the cool water of the bird bath. Water.

"Sebastian."

From right beside him came a, "Yes my lord?"

"That bird bath gave me an idea. I want to go swimming."

"And when would you like to do that? You do not even have your swim trunks on my lord."

"I will find them. You find something to fill with water."

"That would be called a bath sir."

Ciel gave him a single eyed glare as he turned back to the stairs and made his way back up to his room. As he was walking in his mind he kept seeing Sebastian in his 'cool' attire. He'd kept the vest on but he'd put on some black, slack shorts that rested just above his knees. Ciel had seen those pale calves that Sebastian always kept hidden. That fine layer of hair that was probably as soft as it looked.

"Not just damn birds but damn butler as well." Ciel muttered to himself as he stalked through his room to his wardrobe and began pulling random clothes out and tossed them all to the ground.

He finally found his swim trunks that he hadn't used probably since last summer but remembering then they had been way too big. They should still fit. Ciel easily got his clothes off, only having to undo buttons today and no laces and slid on the silky material of his black trunks. They fit snuggly over his 14 year old hips and he knew they wouldn't last another year.

There was a sudden crash from somewhere outside the mansion that made the windows shake in their frames. Ciel ran to the window and pulled them open to reveal a most impressive sight. His butler in black was standing atop a fountain of water gushing out of the ground from no doubt an underground river and into an obviously newly made square opening in the ground ten or so feet wide and about seven feet across. Sebastian was facing toward his young master as he stood atop the gushing torrent.

The sound of the water was great as it rained down into the pool but that didn't stop Ciel from giving a snort of astonishment. Of course his butler would go that far to complete an order.

"You didn't have to go quite so far Sebastian." He gave a slight, contemptuous snort.

Sebastian's face was in his within the second.

"Are you displeased my lord."

Fighting a jump of surprise Ciel closed his eyes and turned away to let his impeccable and completely dry butler in through the window.

"No. Simply observing. You should change into swim trunks as well. I expect you to accompany me into this new pool of ours."

"Right away sir."

"I will head down then."

"Very well."

Sebastian bowed and left his presence once more and Ciel could finally take a breath. Today was turning out to be far different than most any day at the Phantomhive mansion. There was no reasonable explanation for his heart to be beating so hard. Maybe he was coming down with a cold or something?

Tossing aside those stupid, childish thoughts Ciel proceeded out of the room once more and down the stairs to the front doors. Sebastian was waiting there in his swim trunks and a loose shirt. On his arm were two towels, one his and the other undoubtedly the young master's. Without even looking at his butler Ciel brushed through the door and around the side of the mansion to the new hole in the ground filled with refreshing water. The sun was already scorching his back where it radiated down onto his exposed skin. His pale skin would start to turn a nice, soft pink in less than an hour he knew.

"Are you going to get in or just stare at it?" Sebastian asked, his mouth only inches from Ciel's ear.

Suppressing a shiver Ciel put one foot into the water and found it not cold, but actually quite warm. Not surprising since it was such a hot day today anyways.

"Sebastian, how deep is it?"

"At this side it is roughly six feet. The other end is the shallow end. That is how people are making pools now a days right?"

Ciel replied with a simple, "Yes."

In the shallow end Ciel slipped his feet into the water, testing it, before he sank onto the stairs and sat, submerged up to his neck in the clear water. Sebastian was right there beside him in the water when Ciel opened his eyes from closing them in relief. With a slight jump he scooted a bit to the side so there was at least a couple inches between him.

"Why do you insist on sitting so close? It is an invasion of my privacy."

"Simply to enjoy all the accommodations."

Ciel harrumphed. "Whatever."

Ciel hoped fervently that the demon couldn't tell that by him sitting so close made his heart pound hard in his chest. With both of them so scantily clad Ciel felt like his skin was burning slowly from the heat he seemed to be receiving from Sebastian. Uncomfortable Ciel moved over and leaned slightly away from his butler. Sebastian either didn't notice or ignored it because he didn't even look at Ciel. Feeling still too hot Ciel stood and sucked in a breath before ducking under the water. Cautiously he opened his eyes and found the water gentle on his eyes so he could see the other side of the pool. When he surfaced he sucked in a deep breath and gave a couple pants before settling down again. He opened his eyes and gasped when his azure eye met the crimson ones of his butler.

"Sebastian!" he yelled for the second time that morning.

"Yes my lord?" he answered again.

Instead of answering he gave an undignified grumble and doggy paddled back to the other side. Of course Sebastian was already there when he made it there. Yet still the swim wasn't cooling him off in the slightest.

"Sebastian, this isn't cooling me off at all! Why is the water so damn hot?"

"Is cooling off what you wanted sir?"

"You know damn well it is. Find some way to cool me down immediately."

"Yes, my lord."

With no chance to think twice about his order Ciel was hoisted up out of the water and into the hot, humid air of the summer morning. For the first few seconds after he was picked up Ciel was at a loss for words, his face a bright shade of red as he felt his bare, wet skin pressed against Sebastian's barely covered torso.

"H-hey! Put me down this instant Sebastian!"

"Yes, my lord."

As suddenly as he was picked up, Ciel was dumped unceremoniously into something so cold Ciel gave an involuntary gasp before he could control himself and sucked in a deep breath of ice water. He surface, splashing wildly as he coughed and sputtered, heaving water out of his lungs.

"Now that wasn't very smart young master. You should know by now that humans can't breathe under water." Sebastian mocked him.

"You bastard!" Ciel gasped as he flopped out of the tub and onto the floor, shivering.

"Are you cooled off yet?"

"Bastard!" was the only thing Ciel seemed to be able to say at the moment as he wrapped his thin arms around his legs to try and keep himself from losing more heat.

"Such a vulgar mouth. Maybe I should cool that off as well." Sebastian gleefully smirked as he bent down to his master on the floor.

Confused Ciel looked up at his butler just in time for Sebastian to lean his face down to his. Sebastian grasped Ciel's chin firmly in his grasp and brought their faces together forcefully. It was a shock to the senses as Ciel slowly registered that Sebastian was actually kissing him, though the kiss became rather awkward when Sebastian succeeded in pushing a piece of ice between his lips. The startling cold had Ciel recoiling but Sebastian's tight grip prevented him from moving even an inch. He couldn't issue an order to make him stop. When he brought a hand up to slap his butler Sebastian used his other hand to restrain him. Now Ciel was leaning back on his other hand to keep himself from falling. Defenseless and Sebastian was so obviously enjoying that little fact when he pushed not only the ice in but his tongue too.

Now Ciel's eyes were wide as he pulled desperately back. His heart was thumping unevenly, pumping heat through his veins even as his tongue froze with the ice. The melted water was sliding down his throat and he had no choice but to swallow even though Sebastian's grip made it difficult. The cold settled hard in his stomach when the ice was all gone. Yet Sebastian had yet to pull back.

_Damn him! I'm feeling hot again!_ Ciel couldn't help but think as Sebastian finally let him go. For a second all he could do was pant as he tried to will the risen heat in him away.

"That was uncalled for Sebastian." He panted out finally and pushed himself to the side so he was farther away from Sebastian who seemed to be radiating heat.

As Ciel looked once more at Sebastian he saw a look on his face he'd never seen before. Was it bewilderment? Curiosity? Puzzlement? Ciel had no way of knowing because as soon as Sebastian caught his gaze his face smoothed back out.

"From the position you are in my lord, I'd say that was _very_ called for."

Ciel sat there confused for a second as he tried to figure out what _position_ Sebastian was talking about. Slowly he looked down at himself and saw that indeed he was in a _very _unacceptable _position_. He was bare chested, of course because of swimming, but not only that, when he'd struggled out of the tub of ice he'd accidentally pulled his trunks down a bit but as he'd wrestled against Sebastian they'd seemed to migrate even further south, now showing way too much of his bare skin.

"Gah!" he gasped and immediately tried to cover his bare backside being exposed to Sebastian.

He fumbled for a bit with the wet material but his numb fingers couldn't get a hold on them. There was really no good reason for him to be trying so hard to cover up especially since Sebastian saw him naked all the time but Ciel felt that in this particular situation it was highly inappropriate. Evidentially Sebastian seemed to think the same thing.

"Master, there is no reason for that. Calm down."

"Calm down? You just kissed me while I'm like this! And after you dumped me into a tub of _ice_!" Ciel yelled loud, his voice echoing off the tile walls surrounding them.

"Now now. No need for yelling. Are you feeling any cooler than before young master?"

"Cooler? How can you think that a kiss like that would make me any cooler? I feel like I'm on fire you bastard! You put your tongue into my mouth! When I was already feeling so much before! You …" Ciel trailed off as his anger abated into shock at what he'd just said.

There was silence for a few tense seconds as Ciel processed that what he'd just said sounded an awful lot like a confession. Sebastian as well sat in stunned silence. He knew he'd made his master feel something in that last kiss, but before? This was an interesting development. Something he could run with.

"Really now master. You yet again called me a bastard." Sebastian tsked while moving forward towards Ciel.

"N-now hold on Sebastian. I only called you what you are. What are you doing?"

Sebastian stood fast, swooping over Ciel, his arms going under his back and legs, not even bothering to pull his trunks back up over his exposed bottom. There was no time for him to even yelp in surprise before he was dumped onto his bed still dripping with water already warmed by his body temperature.

"Sebastian! How am I going to sleep on this later if it's all wet?" Ciel yelled in dismay.

"Now, young master, a little water never hurt anyone."

"What about drowning? A person can drown in an inch of water."

"That may be true but I doubt _you_ will drown when the bed dries in a few hours." Sebastian retorted with delight.

Ciel tried to grasp at another subject to distract his butler from pursuing the subject of the bed any longer. Damn it! Why wasn't the fire in his body abating? No matter how cold his skin seemed he was burning on the inside. He needed to think of something quick or Sebastian might notice that there was more hiding under his trunks than what was already exposed.

"Breakfast! I want my breakfast now Sebastian."

Sebastian had been standing there in front of Ciel while he'd been going through is internal monologue and gave a surprised raise of an eyebrow at the sudden outburst and subject change from his master.

"Of course young master." He complied, taking it in stride, "I will prepare you something delicious."

Ciel watched with heated eyes as Sebastian left the room and he could finally breathe without feeling that absurd heat. Wait, did that mean that it was all Sebastian's fault? Did demons possess the power to heat a person simply with their presence? No, that couldn't be. Ciel had been feeling a growing heat around his butler for several weeks now but there was no way Sebastian could be controlling him. He was too strong for that. He would never allow his pride to be diminished so simply.

_Clack_. Ciel looked up at the door again as it opened. Sebastian was back after having been gone only a few minutes. In his hands he carried a silver platter covered with a top. Curiosity mixed with his suspicion at the covered food. Sebastian usually revealed it before handing it to him and yet he received the food covered on his side table.

"Here you are my lord. A meal befitting the day."

Ciel looked at it curiously, having given up on his trunks problem, and reached for the lid. With a quick pull Ciel revealed the hidden meal to be a small bowl filled to the brim with creamy, pink ice cream with a generous dollop of whipped cream topped with a fresh mint leaf. Sitting beside it were two chocolate chip cookies sandwiching another scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, both already starting to melt and drip over the sides of their containers.

The sight of it made Ciel's mouth water and stomach growl as he realized he was actually hungrier than he'd thought.

"Hm." Ciel made the sound of contentment as he picked up the pure silver spoon beside the bowl and scooped a satisfyingly luscious mouthful of ice cream.

Sebastian watched in mild jealousy at the spoon as it disappeared into the mouth his tongue had just occupied. Ciel was too absorbed in delicately devouring his sweet dessert to notice that Sebastian had changed back into his usual tailcoat and suit. Though now Sebastian was starting to regret his proper mannerisms of a butler, preferring to be as exposed or even more so than his master. He didn't know how much more of this teasing he'd been unconsciously receiving from his master.

"Master, might I also point out that there is a light mint syrup in the glass container next to the bowl."

Ciel looked up for a second from his eating and saw that indeed behind the bowl was a bowl of clear, viscous liquid. Yet he barely had anything left to eat it with.

"Well it's a little too late for that information Sebastian. I don't have anything left to put it on."

"Yes, it would seem so. I was simply too distracted by your messy eating."

Ciel looked down at himself and saw that indeed, in his impatient consuming of such a delectable treat he'd accidentally dropped some of the melted sweet onto his torso, stomach and crooked trunks. He cursed silently and finished off the last of his ice cream cookie sandwich and began cleaning up the mess with his sticky fingers. Unfortunately all he succeeded in doing was spreading it around further.

"Jeez! Nothing is going right today!" Ciel muttered under his breath as he gave up trying to fix it.

Sebastian pulled the table away so he could kneel in front of Ciel who's face blushed crimson as he pulled a gloved finger through the mess on his stomach. That's when Ciel realized that his butler had changed again back into his normal butler attire.

"When did you decide it was a good idea for you to disobey my orders?" Ciel asked in annoyance with a hint of mockery.

"Excuse me my lord?"

"I never said you could change back into your normal attire. That's disobeying my direct order of changing into your swim trunks."

Now Ciel knew he was being childish but with his butler so close the only thing he could possibly do was try and drive the heat of his butler away. Yet what he wasn't expecting was the sudden smirk appearing on Sebastian's face as if he'd just won something he had to keep a secret about.

"My deepest apologies my lord. Allow me to correct my unforgivable behavior."

Quicker than Ciel could follow Sebastian had indeed corrected the problem, only now…he was naked. Ciel's face lit in a blush so red he turned crimson. He'd never seen so much exposed flesh besides his own and especially not from his butler of all people! Thank heavens the side table was hiding his butler's nether regions from Ciel's view before he turned his head to the side so as not to look at his butler's gorgeous flesh. But it was too late for him. The sight of Sebastian's nudity was imprinted deep into his mind. The expanse of smooth, blemish free, pale skin across his torso. The slight pink discoloration of his nipples. The deep shadowing of muscle across his abdomen and chest. The deep concave of those sloping hipbones that disappeared behind the table. Those sinewy arms that stretched like whipcord under that taut skin. His slender legs that peeked from beneath the table with a light dusting of dark hair over the tawny calves and graceful knees and thighs.

Ciel shivered in surprise delight at the sight in his mind's eye. Never had he seen such a perfect body before in his decade plus four years of living. The sudden onslaught of sensation centered in the poor boy's groin as the heat of arousal coursed through the air. Surely this was Sebastian's doing.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: hey sorry guys! I realized I made it too long and had to cut it up. The next chapters are coming up next! Also if it's really bad I'm sorry! I've never uploaded anything before. Heehees! Thanks for reading all the way to this point!**

**Smut within the next couple chapters! Woohoo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hello again! Sorry the last chapter ended so abruptly. I hope this one is more to your liking. It picks up directly where it left off. Please enjoy! …. And review… XP!**

With a muted cry of surprise Ciel again twisted to the side and did his best to again struggle the trunks up and over his exposed thigh once more but for some reason the wet material seemed to be fighting him! In Ciel's mind all he could process was the undying heat that coursed through him unendingly! It had since this morning and now that he thought about it, over the last few weeks he'd been fighting the heat but he'd summed it up to the upcoming summer.

"Young master, does my obedience displease you?"

"S-sebastian. Why on earth would you disrobe so suddenly like that? Again! The fashion in which you obey needs some serious improvement!" Ciel managed to gasp with what dignity Sebastian's nudity hadn't stolen.

"But my lord! You said yourself this morning! Today is Sunday, a day to be as improper as you care to be!" Sebastian repeated Ciel's words back to him from earlier.

"Do not mock me Sebastian! This goes far beyond improper to plain vulgar! It's your entire fault anyway! You're making all this damn heat burn me up from the inside out!" Ciel gave a short gasp as Sebastian's legs came into view of his bowed head.

Ciel shut his eyes so he didn't see his butler crouch in front of him and reach out his hand to grasp Ciel's chin forcing his head to face him. Ciel resisted but it didn't do much against a demon as strong as Sebastian.

"Then allow me to properly take care of this heat you seem to be in young master."

Ciel waited for him to say more but he was silent. Finally he cracked open an eye and made sure through his eyelashes that all he'd be able to see was Sebastian's face.

"And how do you propose you do that?"

"With a mixture of pure cold and warmth of course because with a sudden change of temperature I'm afraid your fragile body would succumb to sickness."

"I am not fragile!" Ciel cried indignantly and turned his head sideways, twisting out of Sebastian's grip.

For a moment he contemplated. Could he really trust the unpredictable demon with curing the heat he'd created himself? Well, surely he could because he's the one who did it.

"Very well. Sebastian, do whatever is necessary to make this heat go away." He commanded firmly, making sure Sebastian understood.

Triumph alighted in Sebastian's eyes before he bowed his head and leaned over slightly with a bare hand and black nails covering his heart.

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel gave a slight sigh and relaxed back onto the bed. Finally this accursed heat would be taken care of. He looked down at his chest and ran his finger through the messy ice cream once again and was about to lick it off when arms appeared in his peripheral vision on both sides of him and the bed compressed under added weight. He looked up swiftly just in time to catch Sebastian's smoldering, glowing red gaze before they filled his vision and for the second time that day Sebastian's lips were pressing into his own.

His heart thundered dangerously in his chest as he felt the smooth slide of those lips over his and felt the probe of a something cold on his lips before he opened up and let Sebastian into his unexplored cavern. There was ice on Sebastian's tongue and Ciel wanted to know how he'd done that without him seeing it but the thought was lost when he raked his tongue over Ciel's and across the palate of his mouth. All Ciel could do was follow his experience lead because he had none of his own.

In due time Ciel's lungs became starved for oxygen and he had to wrench himself from Sebastian's passionate kiss to fill his deprived lungs with much needed air. For a second all he could do was pant but Sebastian wasn't done yet. Sebastian knew that the heat was going to intensify slowly in short bursts throughout the boy's body and sure enough when he placed his ice cold hands against Ciel's torso he could feel little tremors wracking his small body.

"Se-sebastian!" Ciel whispered breathily as Sebastian's freezing hands fondled his exposed nipples on his chest.

While Ciel was taking a breather Sebastian had moved his mouth down to his neck and was suckling the skin gently. As soon as he felt Ciel's heart slow a bit he gave a harsh suck, leaving a much defined mark on his collarbone. Again Ciel's heart kicked into gear and he couldn't help but lift his head in pleasure at the unknown sensations wracking his body.

"Urk!" Ciel muffled his moan by biting his lip to try and regain some of the composure he'd lost.

"My lord, let your voice out. The others are all out in town to gather more supplies and if you're trying to keep your composure," he said guessing perfectly what Ciel was thinking, "then I'm afraid that you lost that as soon as you lost your trunks sir."

"But I haven't…" Ciel started to deny losing them all the way but Sebastian's fingers found the edge of his pants. "Wait!" he tried to protest.

With a quick jerk Sebastian somehow got the troublesome trunks off his frame in one motion. Shocked Ciel curled up, pulling his knees to his chest as he tried to cover his heat from being exposed to those hungry eyes that were preying upon him.

"Sebastian! Stop this at once!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that my lord. You are still hot to the touch and your direct orders were to cool you down."

Again Sebastian pressed his oddly cold hands to Ciel's flesh and ended up jerking his legs apart and down onto the bed so Ciel was left leaning on his arms, his trembling erection waving erotically in the air before his prying eyes.

"N-no! Don't look!" Ciel cried, leaning forward and pulling his arms across his body to cover himself.

The lean forward had pulled him closer to Sebastian and he took advantage of the situation by claiming the boy's mouth once more. Ciel's strength seemed to be draining into the kiss and all he could do was finally just give up and allow his butler to carry out his orders on his own terms. Yet silently inside he was twisting with delight at the feel of such a pleasant emotion. It'd been far too long since he'd felt anything close to happiness.

Delight twisted in his gut even when hesitance halted his body as Sebastian used his cold hands to grip Ciel's upper arms to keep him steady. Ciel's legs were parted on either side of Sebastian's body as he began moving forward, leaning into each other.

"Sticky!" Ciel managed to gasp against his lips.

He still had ice cream smeared all over him from the mess before.

"Then I shall get rid of the mess for you. After all, I am simply one hell of a butler." He smirked.

"Huh?" he gasped.

There wasn't even time to form a proper question when Sebastian's head ducked below his line of sight and that ice cold tongue was being dragged across the sticky flesh of his chest. Where the strawberry delight had dripped from his chin between his nipples was first, the freezing sensation spreading across his sternum and throughout his ribcage. The feel of such contradictory temperatures caused riveting pleasure to pour across his body.

With a gasped plea Ciel tossed back his head and clutched his delicate hands into Sebastian's broad back as his nipple was encompassed by that delightful mouth. Sebastian's tongue continued to caress his skin even when the ice cream was all devoured. With such weak resistance Ciel knew he'd given in the moment Sebastian had kissed him in the bathroom. Now it was all for show.

"Se-sebastian!" he gasped, his chest heaving as said butler gave a particularly harsh suck.

"My Lord?" Sebastian asked in response to his name.

"No… That's my… What are you going to do to me?" Ciel sputtered.

"Cool you down, per my orders Master. And might I just add what a lovely color your nipples have become?"

Ciel's blush became a deep flush as he looked down and saw the results of Sebastian's attention. He was pink as could be in all his naughty areas. Embarrassment made him struggle again to move backwards, away from his kneeling butler.

"You are _not_ following orders! I told you to cool me off not make me feel hotter!"

"In due time my lord."

Sebastian followed Ciel onto the bed and leaned over him.

"You see my lord, I got rid of those hot clothes and using ice I've been cooling down inside your mouth, one of the epicenters of heat on the body. Though there is one other place I must take care of. Thank goodness I thought of bringing mint! It has such a nice cooling factor."

"M-mint? I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Any means necessary. I will cool you down." Sebastian promised.

There was no winning. Ciel knew this to be true and finally, finally, gave up. He lay back on the bed and leaned his head back, giving Sebastian the access he needed. Sebastian was more than a little to see his master submitting but all he could think was '_at last! '_Ciel blushed furiously as his butler gave a rather rude chuckle.

"Would you just get on with it Sebastian? Quit this insufferable teasing!" Ciel yelled when Sebastian gave a particularly unnecessarily long lick up his torso.

"Yes master."

That single whispered line that Ciel had listened to for the last couple years had never sounded as sensual or arousing as it did in that second. Even though he was able to stifle his groan, Ciel couldn't suppress the reaction in his groin as he hardened to the point of pain.

"I shall start the cooling process now master. I must prepare you."

Ciel had a feeling that this 'preparation' was going to be something along the lines of _sexual_ preparation. He wasn't disappointed. With his head still pressed against the comforter he couldn't see what his butler and was surprised, pleasantly so, when he felt something cool touch his flushed flesh. He felt it spread across his abdomen and start to travel up his chest but as soon as it got to his nipples he felt the coolness stop for a second then a different texture was spread across those sensitive nubs. The tweaking of those sensitive peaks had Ciel clenching a fist to his mouth to muffle a not so appropriate moan.

There was nothing even close to coolness yet as Sebastian continued his ministrations on his arms and neck. There was a pause in the 'preparations' then he felt coolness on his feet spread up his calves to his thighs. As the coolness stopped spreading at his waist Ciel began to feel a particularly odd sensation on his chest. No, on his nipples. They felt tingly, as if they were going numb.

"Sebastian what the devil did you put on my chest? It feels odd."

"It will aid the cooling my lord, do not fear."

Ciel gave an indignant noise and turned his blushing face to the side giving a short, "I am not afraid."

"Good then I shall continue."

For a second Ciel wondered what Sebastian could mean continue since he'd already covered the entire surface of his body but he couldn't have been more wrong when he felt that odd texture drip onto his small erection.

"Ah! Sebastian! What are you doing? Why there?"

"Because that is the other epicenter of heat my lord. If I do not cool here then I wouldn't be able to complete my orders."

Ciel bit down a cry of surprise but couldn't suppress that small groan of pleasure. Again he heard Sebastian chuckle and wanted to hit him but knew that wouldn't stop Sebastian now.

He'd thought that finally after the texture was on his heated erection that he'd feel some relief from both the humiliation and the heat but Sebastian wasn't done. Ciel felt the liquid drip down his length and hoped with all he had that there wasn't anything else, that he'd finally begin cooling off but all he felt was the heat. There was more heat inside him now than outside.

"Ghh. It's still so hot Sebastian. Inside it's so hot!"

"Inside? Very well master, I shall take care of that as well. Allow me."

Quick as a flash Sebastian had Ciel on his stomach. Whatever he had rubbed onto his skin now smeared onto the sheets, wetting them. Ciel took note of that and saved it for later, the matter at hand was much more pressing.

Speaking of pressing Sebastian's hands gripped hard around his thighs, squeezing the indulgent flesh and pulling his legs roughly apart. Now a gasp was ripped from Ciel's mouth as he realized that Sebastian was staring right into his most private place.

"W-what the devil…?"

He turned to look at said devil and saw a smirk he'd never seen before. It was like the mixture of the dreamy smirk he got while looking at his precious cats and the one he gave Ciel when he was mocking him. What was this look? It set Ciel on edge and yet that sensual undertone in the curve of his lips had Ciel's insides curling in anticipation. Of what, he had no idea.

Sebastian caught Ciel's azure gaze, heated by the emotions he undoubtedly had never felt before. He'd teach him and what better way to teach him than while carrying out such an indirect order?

Ciel met Sebastian's eyes and watched as Sebastian stared, the hunger that usually came out only when Sebastian showed great emotion swept over his face, a smile of bliss almost, perforating that mouth. The look sent shivers down his spine and he bit back his urge to groan. Between his legs his need seemed to grow as in his mind he tried to decipher what such a look could mean for him.

"Well, get on with it. Quit staring like a fool." Ciel managed to pant out and turned his head back to face away from Sebastian's lecherous gaze.

"Right away sir."

One of the hands on his thighs was removed and Ciel could hear Sebastian pick something up but before he could look, again that liquid with the odd texture was poured without hesitation right between his cheeks, the viscous liquid trailing down to his hole where he couldn't help but tighten the muscles as if it would get rid of the sensation.

"My, what a great reaction you seem to be having. It's twitching like mad here you know young master?"

To emphasize his statement Sebastian put a bare finger to his master's twitching hole and poked and prodded so he was able to push some of the liquid inside. As soon as it touched the moisture of inside a tingling almost burning sensation swept through Ciel's entire backside. There was little pain associated with the intruding finger but it was still uncomfortable.

"Gah! What is that? Ah!" he cried as Sebastian continued to push the liquid inside with his finger.

Over and over he shoved his finger in, pulling it out almost all the way then again pushing in softly.

"You know how keen I am on not wasting supplies so I simply used what was here as a means to cool you down."

"Quit speaking in riddles and answer the question with a straight answer you damn demon!" Ciel spat at him.

"The mint syrup you didn't use suited to the occasion perfectly. Also the ice from the tub is also very useful. I shall demonstrate."

Before Ciel could even process a rejection a slippery piece of ice was pressed up against the syrup covered hole and with little delicacy, shoved inside. Ciel gave a short cry as the freezing cold invaded his heated insides. He could feel the ice melting and the water running into his ass.

"Get it out!"

"Do not worry my lord. It shall melt momentarily."

"That's not the… ah!"

Sebastian shoved another piece of ice inside and kept his finger in there and pushed it farther in, deeper into the boy's sweet, tight hole. Thrilled at the response he was getting from his master as he unconsciously undulated his narrow hips, Sebastian pushed his middle finger into him to join his first. Ciel gave a sharp groan as the tight ring of muscle was stretched and raised his head so his face looked straight out instead of being pressed into the sheets. His ass was being stretched open and his mind was going blank from the sensations rocketing through him. His abdomen felt like it was contracting and he had the incessant urge to stroke the throbbing organ between his legs.

"Se-sebastian." He couldn't help but call his butler's name as he felt yet another lump of frozen water join the warming water within him.

Leaning on one arm, Ciel reached down and grasped himself in his hand and began pulling on it back and forth, creating the much needed friction. He found that the tip was the most sensitive and while caressing his shaft he rubbed his thumb in circles around the weeping slit at the top.

"I never thought you'd be so lewd my lord. Maybe we should have done this sooner."

"Sh-shut up you b-bastard. We shouldn't be doing this at a-all!" Ciel ended with a groan and began rocking back into the thrusting of Sebastian's fingers.

The feeling of those long, pretty fingers covered in the icy mint syrup, shoving the ice cubes deep inside him made Ciel damn near lose his mind when Sebastian brushed the ice across a spot deep inside his ass. He gave a cry and the tightening coils in his stomach flew free as from his weeping dick shot streams of a white, viscid substance.

"Right here then." Sebastian commented and pressed again on the blinding bundle of nerves.

"Ah!" Ciel cried into the sheets as he clenched around Sebastian's fingers. "Sebastian, n-no." he protested still even when again, in his hand, his dick began twitching.

"Was that your first orgasm my lord?"

"Sh-shut up!" Ciel nearly screamed at him but couldn't say more as his butler pressed even harder into his prostate.

Sebastian smirked as he continually fed small bits of ice into his master's greedy ass. The sight that lay before him had him hard as a rock in a second. The smooth, rosy cheeks waving lewdly in the air as that tight hole sucked his fingers in greedily. The boy stroking his own cock, hard again even though he'd just came. Sebastian couldn't hold out for much longer with so many sights assaulting his senses. Around his fingers, ice water, now the same temperature as his master's heated body, spilt out of him, leaking down his ass crack and dripped from his master's small, hairless sac.

Finally Ciel could bare it no longer and leaned onto his shoulders, his face pressing into the bed as he looked back at Sebastian. Using the hand now freed he grasped his ass cheek in one hand and spread it open wider for Sebastian. He panted with embarrassment and need as he gasped out, "M-more."

And that was it for Sebastian. All the control he'd worked so hard for slipped right past his barriers as he comprehended his master's gasped plea. That sapphire orb stared at him, half lidded, with so much exposed lust that Sebastian could only give a licentious glare of pure want back at him.

"Yes, my lord."

**A/N: Again ending at such an odd place but I can't give you **_**all**_** the juicy details just yet! The 3****rd**** and final chapter will be out shortly! Woo hoo! Thank you for sticking with me this far! **

**Review perty please! I'll lurvs u ferever! XP!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again ending at such an odd place but I can't give you **_**all**_** the juicy details just yet! The 3****rd**** and final chapter will be out shortly! Woo hoo! Thank you for sticking with me this far! **

**Review perty please! I'll lurvs u ferever! XP!**

**A/N**: **Yay! Final chapter! I hope it's as good as you all hoped! **

**WARNING: this is the chapter that has all the smut! Very very mature content! /**

**Enjoy! (and reviews would be nice 3)**

Sebastian pulled back completely from the young lord and Ciel quickly turned to glare at him as he seemed to be disobeying his direct order but what he saw had his heart stopping then pounding in a furious, uneven rhythm. His butler had stood up and now Ciel could see his entire butler in his manly glory. Compared to Sebastian Ciel's tiny cock was more than just tiny, it was insignificant.

_Way to make me feel inferior,_ Ciel thought childishly in his mind then shook himself. He certainly wasn't acting like himself at the moment but as Sebastian climbed onto the bed behind him he simply didn't care.

"This will hurt young master but it will feel good within the minute. I promise you that." Sebastian gave Ciel his one handed bow before reaching behind him to the table.

Ciel turned his flushed face back around to look at the drawn curtains in front of him. There was no point in getting worked up over something he ordered, though his butler did tend to take these things a bit too far.

He felt the feather light touch of his butler's cold hands on his ass cheeks and then they gripped, pulling them apart again. Ciel did his best not to groan as heat shot through him at the thought of his beautiful demon pushing that burning hot length inside him. The freezing cold that met him shocked him at first but then it was followed by the gentle hands of his butler. Yet there was no other contact other than his hands. His butler was leaving him in anticipation.

"Sebastian, why must you draw this out?" Ciel asked childishly, wanting more and yet not receiving what he needed.

"Because if I do not this will be much more painful."

"I do not care about the pain, just this heat!"

Sebastian didn't dignify him with a response. Instead he just smiled and shoved two fingers straight past the tight ring of muscle and into the tight, wet cavern.

"Gah!" Ciel let out a strangled cry.

There should have been pain Ciel gathered, according to Sebastian's previous warnings, but the cry he gave was more like one of shock not pain. Then Ciel was moaning deep in his throat as those pretty, slender fingers curled inside of him and were drug along the walls of his insides. Each move of Sebastian's fingers, the individual curl and the separating of the fingers had him aching for more. Then Sebastian blew on his exposed flesh.

"Ahhh! That's cold!" Ciel cried as the tingling flesh of his hole burned with the cold.

"That's the mint at work."

"The mint?!" he panted.

"I shall cool you off from the inside out."

Quick, Ciel was twisted onto his back and pressed against the cool white sheets still stained by the syrup that'd been slathered onto his skin. His wide blue eyes focused in on Sebastian's narrowed, lustful eyes and the heat in them stirred him up almost as much as the fingers inside him. Now he let out a moan that seemed to shimmer in the air above them. Never had he felt such heat mixing with the intense cold of mint and ice.

"I don't know how much more I can take Sebastian." Ciel managed to pant out in a whisper.

"I shall do this quick then."

Ciel could only nod. He felt the fingers withdraw from him and strangely his body curled at the feeling of that precious feeling leaving him. He wanted to whimper and beg for more but he kept his mouth shut tightly, straining to keep his eyes open. Sebastian moved a bit and bent further over his body. The closer he got the faster Ciel's heart seemed to pound. Those beautiful, curved lips were brought down to his erect nipple and latched on, gently suckling the soft flesh.

Sebastian looked up to see Ciel's face as his eyes widened and his mouth which had been clamped tightly together opened and let out little pants as he leaned his head onto his shoulder. Ciel stared at Sebastian with a mixture of need and surprise as his body felt like it would melt from all the sensations. As if he didn't have enough he felt the numb frozenness of an ice cube as it was pushed mercilessly into his hole.

"Ggg.." Ciel choked out and bit his lip.

Fingers, not just one or two but three now, pushed in through the tight entrance. Ciel sucked in a breath as slight pain skittered throughout his body but soon the pain was replaced by an overwhelming pleasure. Those slender digits spread and stretched him, moving around the frozen liquid starting to melt against his heated insides. He watched as Sebastian used his other hand and reached behind him without looking back and did something Ciel couldn't see. Sebastian pulled his other hand back around while still giving loyal attention to his nipple with his mouth, nipping and sucking lightly on the sensitive bud. Suddenly Sebastian's other fingers were at his entrance and he switched hands. He stuck three sticky fingers into him. He'd dipped his fingers into the syrup behind him and now the intense cold of mint and ice flooded through him and again he let out a cry of shock and pleasure.

"Sebastian! M-more!" he panted and began rocking his hips into Sebastian's hand.

"I will be doing it now."

"Doing…it?" Ciel panted.

Sebastian leaned back and pulled his fingers out of Ciel and lightly licked one of the fingers. Ciel blushed deeply as he watched Sebastian taste him on his hand. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's legs and pulled him closer so his cheeks were resting on Sebastian's thighs and his legs were spread flexibly to the sides. Now Ciel was lying completely prostrate across Sebastian's lap.

There, something hot and hard was pressing against his hole. The greedy ring of muscle sucked at it, trying to suck it into its depths as it pressed forward.

"S-sebastian! That's your...! Will it even fit?!"

"As long as you relax it should be fine master."

There was nothing Ciel could say in response to that so he simply scrunched up his eyebrows and gave a short, curt nod. There was pressure at his entrance and then he began to stretch. His taut flesh protested a bit but as he felt Sebastian's hand slide down to his erection the pleasure had him opening his legs wider and his hands drawing apart his ass cheeks, allowing for better access. The tip of Sebastian's cock was now sliding deep into him, letting Ciel feel the girth of the shaft as he swallowed him deep inside him.

"I'm all the way in." Sebastian panted sweetly into Ciel's ear making goosebumps break all over his skin.

He could feel his butlers toned hips pressing into his hands as they clasped onto his flesh. His hole felt as if it would never come back together after this but oh the sweet ecstasy of being so full, filled by the one he had to admit he loved most, whether he be a demon or not. But he'd never, ever let that _devil_ know that. Or anyone for that matter.

"Put your hands here young master."

Sebastian took Ciel's hand and pulled it up to his shoulders. Ciel did so with both hands and grabbed tight to Sebastian as he pulled back lightly and pushed back in. The sensations, the sweet friction from inside of him had him clenching those broad shoulders and around that heavy length.

"Don't tense master."

To Ciel's utter surprise Sebastian actually sounded a little out of breath! Now that he'd gotten past the initial shock of being entered he gave a smirk and tensed again and was rewarded with a groan that had probably slipped past Sebastian's barriers. Although he immediately loosened again he knew he had a weapon so he'd at least be in control a little. After all it was his body Sebastian was invading. He knew how his body worked.

Suddenly Sebastian moved, pulling himself almost all the way out then pushed in again, harder than last time. Ciel drew a breath to steady the severe reaction inside him then pushed down harder on Sebastian, eliciting a hiss from between those perfect teeth, mere inches away from his.

For such a horrendous act they were committing nothing had ever felt better to Ciel. Not all those little brushes of Sebastian's fingertips as they undressed him, nor any of the times he'd devoured those delicious desserts prepared by those same hands. Nothing was ever so sweet or as intimate as this. Despite all the pride and closed off personality he'd accumulated through the years all he wanted to say to his butler right then was, '_I love you_'. But he could never say that. Demons didn't love. They only followed orders. By any means necessary.

"Master, do not get distracted so easily." Sebastian commanded with a particularly harsh shove inside of him.

"Gah! I am not distracted." Ciel panted and squeezed a little.

The demon gave a hiss and reached to the side and brought an ice cube to his mouth. Ciel watched through lust clouded eyes as Sebastian brought his mouth down to his. The water drained into his mouth as Sebastian seemed to suck on his mouth. Ciel closed his eyes again and just felt as the heat and cold swept through him in waves. His body couldn't seem to get a fix on a temperature. Inside the pit of his stomach he felt that clenching again and knew something was coming again.

With difficulty Ciel detached himself from Sebastian's cold lips and threw his head back onto the bed, digging his nails into Sebastian's flesh. He pulled his hips up a little more to rub his aching erection against Sebastian's stomach to acquire some much needed friction to relieve the aching as it accumulated. Yet that position had another side effect as it made it easier for Sebastian to reach deeper into him at a different angle and suddenly blinding pleasure shot through him and Ciel finally reached the epitome of climax. With a scream, his eyes squeezed shut and mouth open wide Ciel released violently onto Sebastian and his stomachs.

Feeling those clenching muscles Sebastian gave a particularly loud grunt and shoved in as deep as he could and came as well, deep inside of his young master's body. Ciel, in the midst of coming felt the burning release deep inside of him and gave off one last shot as he rode out the ecstasy of his coming. Ciel's insides milked Sebastian of every drop he had to give until finally there was nothing left. Sebastian gave a few last well worked thrusts as Ciel slumped in the high of post-orgasm. He lifted his small lord up to sit on his lap and finally slid out of him.

As he was pulled up Ciel felt that huge length finally slide out of him and he felt a shift from within him. Suddenly heat flooded his cold entrance and Sebastian's seed dripped out of him in a steady stream.

"Uh!" Ciel groaned as the feeling turned him on again.

He leaned against Sebastian and reached around his waist with a weak hand to grasp his ass cheek. He lifted it a little and again felt Sebastian's essence drip out of him. There was still more inside, he could feel it burning and slid his finger into the messy cavern and prodded around until he felt it full on.

"Ggh!" he cried out and clenched onto Sebastian's shoulder while burying his face into the crook of his neck.

There was a final rush and then the rest came pouring out of him, messing the sheets with its filth. Ciel cried out in pleasure and finally collapsed into Sebastian's arms.

"That was exquisite young master. Especially the end just now. I must say I will have fun this summer."

"It is only because the heat of summer you idiot. This will not happen in the winter!"

"Oh, but my lord! Imagine how much warmer it would be without the ice cubes! I have body heat too my lord. It's just lower right now to accommodate your wishes."

Ciel was silent for a minute as he thought about it and his eloquent reply was a simply, "Oh."

They just stayed there until Ciel stopped shivering from aftershocks of pleasure. Finally Sebastian moved and placed his master slightly to the side of the mess they'd made on the bed. Ciel lay there, not even bothering to ask what his butler was doing because he knew he'd be back within minutes. Which he was, with a couple damp cloths that he immediately began to rub Ciel down with. He started with his face and trailed down his neck and arms. He cleaned off his chest and stomach and pulled him up to clean his back. Finally he began to clean his masters limp cock off and turned him to the side and rubbed all the filth from between his cheeks. Ciel winced a bit at the tender flesh but didn't say anything. Finally Sebastian finished wiping down his legs and feet and tossed the rag onto the mess. He lifted Ciel once more and quick as only a demon could be had carried him out of the room, down the hall, and had settled him onto his own bed in his room.

"Sleep here now and I will wake you for supper after I clean up your room. Sleep well, young master."

With that he bowed and left back to the room.

_He's still naked, _Ciel thought with a grin and closed his tired eyes. Yes indeed he and his butler was going to have fun this summer. Maybe even in the winter as well. The thought gave Ciel a slight tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach but he was already asleep before he had time to dwell on it.

**A/N: Well, this chapter is the shortest and indeed the last of 'em all! I really hope u all enjoyed.**

**I want to thank each of the people who give a review! It makes me so happy I could squeal! (which I do)**

**~bow bow~ I shall c u all in the next story!**


End file.
